


The Colors of the Radio

by M4ng0lic4



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M4ng0lic4/pseuds/M4ng0lic4
Summary: Los colores de su voz eran lo único que necesitaba para mantener su mundo en pie.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 1





	1. Prólogo

Por fin había terminado de acomodar todas sus cosas en su nuevo departamento.  
No era muy grande, pero era lo suficiente para él.

Debido a todo el trabajo, la apretada agenda que ambos tenían, y la presión a la que él mismo se sometía, su cuerpo finalmente había colapsado.  
Cuando la empresa le dijo que debía descansar, no quiso aceptarlo. La ansiedad se apoderó de él, por lo que recomendaron que se apartara totalmente de toda actividad por un tiempo mientras recibía tratamiento, lo cual no le agradó en absoluto.  
Su actitud cambió repentinamente, volviéndose mucho más frio que de costumbre, e incluso dejándose llevar por la ira más de lo normal. Hasta llegó a presionarse mucho más para demostrar que estaba bien, llevándose así a sufrir otro colapso no mucho tiempo después.  
Un par de días después de haber ido al hospital, su jefe le llamó, diciéndole que lo mejor era que se fuera a otro departamento para apartarse de todo, incluyendo tratamiento psicológico para una mejor recuperación.

Jihoon no comprendió lo repentino de esa decisión, pero no quería aceptarlo. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer como productor y compositor, y casi todas sus cosas de trabajo estaban en su estudio. Lo peor, es que se sentía como si estuviese abandonando a su pareja, ya que ambos trabajaban juntos desde antes que él se convirtiese en idol y a Jihoon se le fuese dado el trabajo de ayudarle con sus canciones. Pero no tenía otra opción, debía recuperarse pronto si quería volver a sus actividades de siempre, por lo que acabó aceptando.  
Además, Soonyoung también insistió en ello, ya que estaba inmensamente preocupado por él. Según él, a veces le costaba reconocerle y sólo quería que estuviese bien nuevamente.

De todos modos le habían dado un cuaderno que aprovechó para escribir las letras y composiciones que se le ocurrieran, no pensaba quedarse sin hacer absolutamente nada en un departamento casi vacío, pues, no se sentía él mismo sin su computadora, instrumentos y equipo de grabación allí... Ni con aquél chico yendo de aquí para allá, viniendo a grabar y crear música junto a él.  
Tal vez eso era lo que más extrañaba en esos pocos días que llevaba allí.

📻

—¿Jihoon? Lee Jihoon... ¿Pudiste recordar algo?

Dejó de prestar atención a los colores que salían de la radio para fijar la vista en la persona que estaba frente a él, mirándole con el ceño fruncido. Ignoró aquél gesto y volvió a escribir en el cuaderno que tenía sobre sus piernas mientras seguía escuchando aquella canción que ambos escribieron juntos.

—Es la voz de Soonyoung. Puedo reconocer esos colores en donde sea.

La persona sentada frente a él cerró su cuaderno de anotaciones, dando un suspiro pesado.  
Aquello sería difícil.


	2. 1

Días después de haberse mudado, en vez de mantenerse distraído como le había pedido su jefe, estaba constantemente pensando en todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer pero no podía. Había dejado cosas a medias y eso no le gustaba nada.   
En aquél espacio pequeño no encontraba nada con lo que distraerse.   
No quería ver la televisión. No quería tocar la guitarra, porque no tenía dónde mejorar sus ideas hasta convertirlas en música de estudio. No quería dormir ni comer, porque quería seguir trabajando. Todo aquello era una tontería.

En ése momento se encontraba intentando escribir una nueva canción, pero no se le ocurría nada. Aquél lugar vacío no le ayudaba a inspirarse y aquello le ponía de los nervios. Apoyó la cabeza sobre sus manos y comenzó a jalarse el cabello por la frustración, pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse.  
Levantó la mirada y sintió un gran alivio al ver a Soonyoung entrando con una bolsa en cada mano mientras gritaba un "buenos días".  
No pudo evitar sonreír y levantarse rápidamente de su asiento para ir hacia él. Ya extrañaba ver los colores que su voz producía.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Ya te acomodaste?—En cuanto tuvo al más bajo frente a él, se inclinó levemente para besar sus labios con suavidad.

—Ya quiero irme de aquí. Me aburro demasiado y no puedo escribir ni componer como siempre.

—Se supone que debes descansar. Piensa en esto como... ¡unas vacaciones! Pronto podrás volver, pero ahora sólo concéntrate en recuperarte.—Soonyoung caminó hasta la mesa para dejar las bolsas sobre esta, viendo así el cuaderno que Jihoon usaba para intentar escribir y suspirando al ver tantos tachones hechos con furia. Aquello no debía ser así.—Por cierto, traje algo de comida y un regalo.

—Si no es mi equipo de grabación entonces no lo quiero.

—No creo que todo eso haya entrado en una bolsa...—Sin más, el más alto sacó una caja envuelta en papel de regalo de la bolsa más grande y se la tendió a su novio, quien le miraba con el ceño fruncido.—Vamos, no hagas esa cara. No es tu estudio, pero creo que esto te podrá gustar.

Refunfuñando, Jihoon tomó la caja y comenzó a rasgar el papel, bajo la atenta mirada de Soonyoung. Al terminar, abrió la caja de color blanco y miró su contenido.  
Dentro, había una radio de aspecto un poco antiguo, cosa que dejó al compositor algo confundido. Sacó el aparato y lo dejó sobre la mesa, analizándolo de arriba a abajo.

—¿Esto siquiera funciona?

—¡Claro que funciona! Solo se ve algo viejo porque lo hicieron así. Lo compré yo mismo ayer.

Observó cómo su pareja hacía pucheros, por lo que sonrió levemente y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Era broma, tonto. Pero ahora dime, ¿por qué una radio?

—Creí que podría ayudarte un poco el escuchar música. Se lo propuse a Seungcheol y me dio la aprobación. Podrás escuchar incluso mis entrevistas por radio, mis canciones... ¡y hasta voy a grabar canciones para ti en casetes! Aunque no tengo idea de cómo se hace, ¡pero lo intentaré!—Jihoon sonrío aún más. Cuando Soonyoung se emocionaba con algo se volvía mucho más adorable y los colores de su voz eran mucho más hermosos.

No pudo evitar la gran necesidad de abrazarlo, por lo que sin contenerse, se lanzó a sus brazos, rodeándolo con los suyos en un fuerte abrazo que el más alto no tardó en corresponder, besando su frente con dulzura. Se habían extrañado demasiado durante esos días.

—Muchas gracias, Soonie...

—Todo por ti, Hoonie.

📻

Seguía escuchando la voz de Soonyoung salir de la radio mientras escribía en su cuaderno, ignorando la presencia de la persona frente a él. 

—Jihoon, ¿puedes dejar eso un momento?

Dejó de escribir, levantando la vista para mirarle por dos segundos antes de girar la mirada hacia la radio prestándole total atención a los colores de la voz de su novio.

—Esa radio te la dio Hoshi para ayudar con tu recuperación ¿verdad?

—Así es. Los colores de su voz me tranquilizan siempre.—La persona frente a él anotó algo en su cuaderno.

—Entonces, si eso te tranquilizaba... ¿Qué fue lo que salió mal? ¿Por qué dejaste de tomar el medicamento que te recomendó el psiquiatra?

Jihoon guardó silencio, volviendo la vista a su cuaderno escribiendo en él otra vez, pero esta vez de forma más compulsiva. Los colores estaban volviéndose blancos y negros y eso no le gustaba nada.

—No los necesitaba. Sólo necesitaba a Soonyoung pero...—Se detuvo repentinamente al sentir la alarma sonar al mismo tiempo en que la hoja en la que estaba escribiendo se rasgaba.

La sesión había terminado.


	3. 2

Luego de un par de días y algunas amenazas por parte de Jihoon hacia Seungcheol, había conseguido la autorización de poder salir a caminar más libremente sin tener que pedirle permiso siempre.  
Todos los días Soonyoung aparecía en su departamento luego de hacerse un espacio en su agenda para poder comer juntos. Le hubiese gustado poder salir a cenar fuera, pero sabía que la popularidad de Hoshi actualmente le daba poca libertad. Por ello mismo decidió salir a hacer las compras para esperarle con la cena lista.

Mientras caminaba con algunas bolsas ya en las manos, iba viendo los carteles y pantallas gigantes mostrando diversas noticias. Entre ellas estaba la noticia de que Hoshi se estaba preparando para sacar su nuevo álbum.  
En cuanto lo vio, se detuvo.

Jihoon tuvo que tomarse aquél forzado descanso cuando aún estaba trabajando en aquél álbum que ahora iba a ser lanzado.  
¿Quién demonios le había quitado su trabajo? ¿Quién diablos se atrevía a tomar algo en lo que él estaba trabajando junto a su novio y terminarlo por su cuenta? Eso no iba a salir bien. Ambos hacían un equipo y creaban música única, nadie más podía interferir. Los colores se verían afectados, no iba a ser lo mismo.

Estaba escuchando las voces en blanco y negro murmurar a su alrededor y aquello le estaba enojando aún más. Sin siquiera notarlo, había comenzado a clavar sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos y a refunfuñar por lo bajo.  
Alguien más estaba arruinando su obra de arte y aquello era inaceptable.  
Debido a la frustración, levantó una de sus manos, totalmente dispuesto a tirar la bolsa hacia la primer persona que estuviese frente a él hasta que...

Amarillo, rojo, verde, celeste...

Los colores que tanto le calmaban iban apareciendo frente a él poco a poco mientras una de las canciones de Soonyoung era reproducida en los parlantes de una tienda de música.  
Su respiración fue volviendo a la normalidad en cuestión de segundos y sus músculos fueron relajándose hasta que fue capaz de volver en sí. Entonces, sonrió levemente.

—Tengo que apurarme para tener la cena lista.

⚪⚫⚪⚫

Ya casi estaba todo listo, solo debía esperar unos minutos más a que Soonyoung llegara y que la comida terminase de cocinarse.  
Desde que había llegado había encendido la pequeña radio, buscando alguna estación que estuviese pasando las canciones de Hoshi para poder mantenerse tranquilo. Aún debía preguntarle qué había sucedido en su ausencia.

Mientras esperaba a que la cena estuviese lista, fue a buscar el celular que le dieron en caso de emergencia a su habitación. También le preguntaría a Seungcheol. Iba a conseguir respuestas costase lo que costase.

Al tomar el teléfono de la mesa de luz, notó unos papeles sobresalir del cajón. No recordaba haber dejado nada allí, ya que normalmente dejaba las cosas encima y nunca abría el cajón.  
Lo abrió y tomó los papeles para leerlos.

Era una receta médica de hace unos años en la cual le ordenaban a tomar unas pastillas y el otro papel era un diagnóstico que nisiquiera se dignó a leer. Al fondo del cajón vio dos frascos de plástico pequeños vacíos, pero había otro que estaba totalmente lleno.

Blanco, negro, blanco, negro...

Rápidamente tomó todo aquello y se dirigió al baño. 

Negro, blanco, negro, blanco...

Sin dudarlo, tiró todas las pastillas por el inodoro para luego deshacerse de los frascos. 

Blanco, negro, blanco, negro...

Rompió los papeles en cientos de pedazos pequeños y los arrojó a la basura junto a los trozos de plástico. 

Negro, blanco, negro, blanco...

Sacó la bolsa del cubo y la cerró justo a tiempo para poder lavarse las manos e ir a apagar el fuego de la cocina.  
La cena estaba lista. 

📻

—Pero... ¿por qué las tiraste? Se supone que si te dieron esas pastillas fue para ayudarte. ¿Nisiquiera vas a decirme qué pastillas eran?

Jihoon suspiró. Esta vez no estaba escribiendo en su cuaderno, sólo estaba mirando la radio.

—Como ya dije ayer, no las necesitaba.—La persona frente a él intentó hablar pero el más bajo alzó la mano para que no abriera la boca.—Antes las tomaba, pero en cuanto conocí a Soonyoung supe que ya no las necesitaba. Ya no son relevantes.

—...Entiendo.—Guardó silencio un momento mientras bebía de su taza de té, esperando a que continuase con la historia, pero éste parecía que no iba a abrir la boca.—¿Vas a contarme qué sucedió cuando le preguntaste a Soonyoung sobre lo del álbum?

Jihoon sonrió mientras giraba la vista hacia él, para luego llevarla hacia el cuaderno sobre sus piernas, comenzando a escribir. 

—No seas tan impaciente, Joshua.—Dejó de sonreír repentinamente.—Sabes, me molesta que hables. Los feos colores de tu voz tapan los colores de la voz de Soonyoung.

Joshua se quedó inmóvil en su lugar en cuanto escuchó la alarma sonar. La sesión terminó y el menor se levantó para retirarse, llevando consigo la radio y el cuaderno.

—Me pregunto cuál será la cena de hoy.—Fue lo último que le escuchó murmurar antes de que se fuera.

También notó que, como siempre, Jihoon no había tocado su taza.


	4. 3

Como siempre, Soonyoung había ido, anunciando su llegada al cruzar la puerta y llamando a Jihoon con los hermosos colores de su voz.  
Escuchó la radio apagarse, por lo que sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina, encontrando al menor sirviendo la comida.

—Justo a tiempo.—Habló, sin siquiera girarse.—Hace unos segundos he apagado el fuego, así que aún está caliente. Ve a lavarte las manos.

El más bajo detuvo todo movimiento en cuanto sintió el cuerpo de su novio pegarse al suyo mientras le rodeaba con los brazos por la cintura. Sonrió al escuchar sus quejas de que debía saludarle apropiadamente, de que lo había extrañado y demás cosas que Jihoon interrumpió al girarse y juntar sus labios en un beso suave.  
Al separarse, se quedó admirando como sus ojos casi se cerraban al momento de sonreír. Por un momento, sentía que todo lo ocurrido antes sólo había sido parte de su imaginación.

—¿Ya estás feliz? Bien, ve a lavarte las manos antes de que se enfríe.—En cuanto Soonyoung se fue hacia el baño, siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

Unos minutos después, los dos ya se encontraban cenando. Ambos hablaban sobre temas al azar, hasta que Jihoon supo que era momento de volver a la realidad y preguntar sobre lo que había visto.

—Por cierto, hoy vi una noticia de que pronto vas a sacar el álbum en el que estábamos trabajando.—Comenzó, hablando de forma tranquila, mientras apartaba su plato ya vacío.

—Oh, sobre eso... Hubo algunos cambios de último momento luego de que te tomaras tus vacaciones...

—De que me obligaran, querrás decir.—Su voz ya no sonaba del todo tranquila y el mayor se notaba algo nervioso.

—Mira, Hoonie... Sé que no te gusta que alguien más se meta en tu trabajo, pero no hubo más opción. Y yo no soy capaz de decidir ciertas cosas...

—Lo sé. ¿Almenos las canciones en las que trabajamos juntos aún están? ¿Cambiaron algo de ellas?—Ahora sonaba dolido, aunque en el fondo, Soonyoung podía notar la ira creciendo.

—¡Sí! Lo que alcanzamos a hacer quedó intacto. No hemos-...

—¿Con quién trabajas ahora?—Le interrumpió. El silencio dominó el lugar por unos cuantos segundos.

—Jeonghan...—Jihoon se tensó. Nunca se había llevado bien con Yoon.—Como quedaban pocas canciones por acabar, Seungcheol y él me dijeron que podíamos hacer algunas colaboraciones.—Blanco, negro, azul, rosado blanco, amarillo, negro...—¿Recuerdas a esos chicos con quienes hablábamos cuando era trainee? Chan, Junhui y Minghao.—Blanco, negro, blanco, naranja, negro, blanco...—Chan ha debutado hace poco. Deberías ver cuánto ha mejorado. Y estaba muy emocionado por la colaboración cuando me lo encontré.

Negroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanco

—Entiendo.—Concluyó Jihoon, con una sonrisa.—Entonces supongo que será un éxito. Los cuatro son talentosos, y si se unen entonces estará bien.

Soonyoung se le quedó mirando por unos momentos, aún sin entender el cambio repentino en la mirada de su novio.  
Sin decir nada, el menor se puso de pie, comenzando a levantar la mesa y llevando todo hacia la cocina. Él se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, sin saber si era mejor irse o quedarse. Su preocupación por Woozi había vuelto, pero no sabía si la decisión que tomara podía empeorar todo.  
Aún indeciso se levantó, yendo hacia la cocina, encontrándose con el más bajo, quien se acercó a él.  
La sorpresa de Hoshi fue grande al sentir cómo le rodeaba con sus brazos, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello para luego repartir pequeños besos allí.

—Te amo.

Soonyoung no necesitó responder con palabras. Ambos se unieron en un beso que fue subiendo poco a poco de intensidad. Ninguno de los dos necesitó hablar, fue un acuerdo mutuo el continuar aquello en la habitación de Jihoon.

📻

Otra vez ambos estaban reunidos. Joshua poco a poco comenzaba a confirmar y descartar sospechas, pero aún era pronto. Observó a Jihoon que, extrañamente, no estaba escribiendo ni mirando la radio. Solo miraba de forma fija la taza frente a él, intacta como siempre.

—¿Qué fue lo que provocó que los colores cambiasen a blanco y negro aún escuchando su voz?

El menor elevó la vista para mirarle. Algo en su mirada causaba algo en Joshua. Escalofríos.

—Dino.

—¿Disculpa?

—Lee Chan. También conocido como Dino. Amigo de Soonyoung desde que eran trainees. Era apenas un niño cuando ambos entrenaban.—Habló, desviando la mirada hacia el lado contrario de la radio.

—Que Soonyoung hablase de él provocó lo de los colores, ¿cierto?

—En parte sí. Lo que nadie nunca supo es que Chan está enamorado de mi novio.—Joshua frunció el ceño ante aquello.—Saber que ambos trabajarían juntos en algo que él y yo habíamos empezado, y que Soonyoung hablase sobre él de la forma en la que lo hizo no significaba nada bueno.

El mayor solo pudo llegar a una conclusión sobre aquello. No lo demostraba, pero Jihoon eran una persona muy celosa.

La alarma sonó y Jihoon dio un suspiro, dispuesto a levantarse.

—Una última pregunta antes que te vayas...—Guardó silencio un momento hasta asegurarse que el menor estaba dispuesto a responder.—¿Por qué nunca tomas el té?

Otra vez sintió escalofríos al instante en el que aquella mirada cayó sobre él.

—Te dije que no necesito medicina, y mucho menos sedantes. Ni creas que no sé que lo ponen en el té.

Sin más Jihoon tomó sus cosas para irse, apagando la radio que no dejaba de mostrar colores siendo opacados por el blanco y el negro que la canción de la colaboración entre Hoshi y Dino producían.


	5. 4

Luego de lo ocurrido, el tiempo transcurrió y todo siguió como si nada hubiese pasado. Como si los hermosos colores de la voz de su novio no se hubiesen vuelto blancos y negros repentinamente.  
A partir de ése momento, Jihoon había decidido que no permitiría que los colores de Soonyoung se viesen manchados por los simples colores que las otras personas tenían. Tampoco permitiría que el blanco y el negro volviesen a hacerse presentes. Para ello, debía recuperarse rápidamente y volver a tomar el lugar que le pertenecía. 

Siguió yendo a sus sesiones con el psicólogo que Seungcheol había encontrado para él y, muy cuidadosamente, fue cambiando su forma de ser. Aquél hombre siempre se veía con más ganas de irse que él, por lo que no sería difícil engañarle para que le dijera a su jefe que estaba recuperado.

Y tal como pensaba, luego de dos semanas, consiguió que le dejasen ir dos veces a la semana a la empresa. Choi no se veía muy convencido, pero "era su palabra contra el de un profesional", ¿no?  
Por lo que, allí estaba. Luego de un mes, por fin pudo regresar.

Miró alrededor y, dando un suspiro, ingresó al edificio. Recorrió el lugar hasta llegar a su destino. Podía ver levemente los colores salir de allí dentro, además de escuchar la música.  
Sonrió, pues aquellos colores eran inconfundibles. Elevó la mano para tocar la puerta hasta que...

Blanco, negro, blanco, rosa, negro, azul, blanco...

Se quedó congelado en su lugar al escuchar la voz que no era de Soonyoung, haciendo desaparecer los colores.  
La ira estaba creciendo dentro de Jihoon sin que se percatase de ello, sus manos se cerraron en puños y su respiración se volvió irregular. Estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta de un golpe, hasta que escuchó a alguien carraspear detrás suya.  
Todo rastro de ira desapareció y se giró, encontrándose a Seungcheol y a Jeonghan.

—Creí que vendrías a saludar primero.—Seungcheol se acercó a él, sonriendo.—Es un placer tenerte aquí de vuelta.

—Lo siento, es que primero quería comprobar que no hayan destruido mi estudio.—Jihoon desvío la mirada, ya que la forma en que Jeonghan le estaba mirando le hacía entender que había notado su comportamiento anterior, y si aquello era así, entonces sería un problema.

—No debes preocuparte por tu estudio. Hoshi se encargó de cuidar que todo estuviese en orden.—Habló por fin Jeonghan con una sonrisa falsa, haciendo que el menor de los tres sintiese desagrado.—Y yo también estuve por aquí para controlar y ayudarles.

—Ahora está adentro grabando una de sus colaboraciones.—Sin más, Choi abrió la puerta del estudio para entrar, siendo seguido por ambos.

Dentro estaban cuatro personas. Minghao y Junhui se encontraban sentados frente a la computadora, donde estaban grabando lo que Soonyoung y Chan cantaban dentro de la cabina.

Blanco negro blanco negro blanco negro blanco negro blanco negro blanco negro blanco negro blanco negro blanco negro...

Jeonghan hizo una seña, logrando así que la grabación se detuviera. Jihoon observó fijamente a su novio hablar con el menor, logrando escuchar la risa de este ante algún comentario de su hyung. 

El blanco y el negro se estaban intensificando.

—¿Jihoon?—Salió de sus pensamientos para girarse hacia Seungcheol, quien le miraba con confusión.—Los chicos te estaban saludando.

—Ah, lo siento. Es un gusto verlos otra vez.—Hizo una reverencia hacia los presentes, algo avergonzado. 

De repente, vio nuevamente los colores al sentir su nombre ser pronunciado por Soonyoung. En ése momento, todo al rededor de ambos dejó de existir.

—¡Jihoonie! No esperaba verte aquí aún.—Acto seguido, ya se encontraba entre los brazos del mayor, logrando así que todo su cuerpo se relajase.

—Ya me estoy recuperando. Podré venir dos veces por semana.

—Pero aún así yo me quedaré aquí para ayudar.—Habló esta vez Yoon, logrando molestar aún más al más bajo debido a lo descolorida que era su voz.—Después de todo, no podemos dejarle otra vez todo el trabajo a Woozi.

Sin dudas, Yoon Jeonghan era una molestia, pero nada se comparaba a la molestia que sentía al ver al menor de la habitación sonriendo alegremente detrás de Soonyoung.  
De todos modos, se aseguró de no demostrarlo y comenzó a platicar un poco con ellos para ponerse al día antes de comenzar a trabajar como si nada hubiese pasado.

Como si el blanco y el negro de la voz de Chan y los horribles colores de la de Jeonghan no estuviesen nublando su mente.

📻

—Sé que seguro estabas ocupado, pero gracias por venir.—Habló Joshua mientras invitaba a aquella persona a sentarse frente a él, donde normalmente Jihoon solía sentarse cuando iba a sus sesiones.

—No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Esto es más importante.

—Tienes razón. Bien, yendo directos al tema...—Abrió el cuaderno que siempre tenía con él, leyendo algunas de las anotaciones que fue haciendo durante las sesiones.—Tengo entendido que Jihoon consiguió la autorización por parte del psicólogo para ir dos veces por semana al estudio, ¿cierto?

—Es cierto... y yo sabía que aún era demasiado pronto, pero ese infeliz montó una escena diciendo que yo no era nadie para contradecir a un profesional.—Habló, con una mueca de fastidio al recordar el mal trabajo que aquél hombre hizo, y también sintiéndose en parte culpable.

—¿Jihoon ha demostrado otras veces ser manipulador?—Guardó silencio un momento, viendo la mirada pensativa de quien tenía al frente.

—No que yo recuerde. Su comportamiento era extraño, pero no parecía manipulador.—Jisoo comenzó a anotar todo lo que fuese relevante.—Solía ser alguien aislado al principio. No hablaba con nadie y sólo aceptaba el trabajo que se le encargaba sin rechistar...

—Y todo cambió gracias a Kwon Soonyoung, supongo.

—Sí... Desde que era trainee, Jihoon mostró un gran interés por él. Muchas veces sólo se le quedaba escuchando, hasta que comenzaron a hablar. Al verlos tan unidos por mucho tiempo, se me ocurrió darle la tarea de ayudar a producir y componer sus canciones.

—¿Cuándo supiste que estaban juntos?

Seungcheol soltó un leve suspiro. Estaba teniendo un deja vu, ya que todas esas preguntas ya se las habían hecho a todos en el interrogatorio.

—Desde el momento en que descubrí que Jihoon vivía más en el departamento de Soonyoung que en el suyo.

Jisoo asintió, anotando todo en el cuaderno. Sólo tenía dos preguntas más que serían claves.

—¿Sabías de su diagnóstico previo?—La mirada atónita de Seungcheol le dio una respuesta, pero debía asegurarse.—Tenía pastillas recetadas. Seungkwan revisó sus registros médicos y de allí pude descubrir que eran para trastornos mentales... como la bipolaridad.

—No tenía idea de ello... él nunca mencionaba nada de su vida personal y yo no quería presionarle. Sólo pensaba que tenía problemas de ira...—Seungcheol comenzó a jugar con sus manos con nerviosismo al sentirse un mal jefe por no haber notado nada extraño.—Lo único que mencionó fue lo de ver colores en los sonidos, pero no le di demasiada importancia debido a que por ello sus canciones terminaban siendo muy buenas...

—Entiendo... para finalizar...—Joshua le miró fijamente, con el ceño levemente fruncido.—¿Alguna vez creíste que fuese capaz de hacerle daño a alguien?—Sabía que esa pregunta ya se la habrían hecho los oficiales Jeon y Chwe, pero necesitaba confirmarlo de todos modos.

—¡Claro que no!—Se apresuró a responder, pero al segundo, cambió su expresión a una que Joshua identificó como duda.—Cuando comenzó con sus ataques de ira más seguidos, parecía dispuesto a dañar a cualquiera que se le acercase... pero nunca creí que llegaría a tal grado...

Y con eso, la alarma sonó.  
Ambos se levantaron para salir de allí. Jisoo le acompañó hasta la salida del edificio y antes de irse, Choi se giró hacia él.

—¿Cómo está?

El psicólogo dio un suspiro.

—Se ha encerrado en su mundo. Cree que aún vive en su departamento y que la comida que Mingyu le lleva es la que él solía llevarle cuando se veían... Escucha la radio todos los días a toda hora mientras espera a que Soonyoung vuelva.

Seungcheol asintió sin saber qué más decir.  
Sin más, ambos se despidieron.  
El mayor se retiró y Joshua regresó dentro del hospital.


	6. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si acaso, aclaro que la 📻 está para marcar cuando termina la narración del pasado y cuándo empieza el presente.

Jihoon siguió yendo al estudio dos veces por semana tal y como le habían dicho. El álbum estaba casi listo, y la colaboración con Dino estaba hasta la mitad.   
Woozi había logrado retrasar su finalización debido a que, según él, había varias cosas que quería cambiar. Obviamente nadie se opuso ante uno de los mejores productores que había en la empresa... excepto Jeonghan, quien ciertamente no dijo nada, pero le parecía extraña su forma de dirigirse hacia el menor y encontrar supuestos errores hasta donde no los había.

Cuando le mostraron el resto del álbum que completaron en su ausencia, tuvo que contener sus ganas de eliminar todo y empezar de cero. No sonaba como algo que él hubiese hecho y eso le alteraba.  
Por ello mismo, comenzó a descargar su ira con el menor.

—Detente. Empieza de nuevo en esa parte e intenta alargar la última sílaba.

Otra vez ahí estaban, repitiendo una y otra vez las últimas líneas de Dino.  
Soonyoung estaba de pie al lado del equipo de grabación, mirando con preocupación a Chan, pues ya se le notaba cansado.  
Jeonghan estaba sentado al lado de Jihoon, observando todo en silencio hasta que consideró que era tiempo de parar.

—Pero hyung, ya lo he hecho muchas veces, no entiendo qué es lo que está mal.—Habló Dino desde adentro de la cabina, sintiéndose frustrado. Su garganta ya había comenzado a doler y Woozi simplemente le ignoraba mientras jugaba con el bolígrafo con el que iba haciendo cambios en la canción.

—Bien. Ya es suficiente.—Interrumpió Jeonghan, levantándose de su asiento.—Conservaremos la segunda que hiciste. Esa estaba muy bien.

Jihoon se giró rápidamente hacia él, sin ser capaz de ocultar su ira. Los horribles colores blanco y negro de la voz de Chan no le gustaban, y eso afectarían al álbum sin dudas.  
Soonyoung se encaminó rápidamente dentro de la cabina para llevarle una botella de agua al menor, pues ya se había acabado la suya. En ése momento, el mayor de todos aprovechó para mirar al más bajito con seriedad.

—No sé qué problema tendrás, pero me doy cuenta de que es algo personal tuyo contra Chan. ¿Dónde quedó tu profesionalidad, Lee Jihoon?

Algo se removió dentro de él. Por un momento dejó de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, sólo quería clavar el bolígrafo en la garganta del Yoon. Y estaba a punto de hacerlo, de no ser porque su novio salió de la cabina junto a Chan.  
En ése momento relajó todo su cuerpo, soltando también el bolígrafo. Pero Jeonghan había notado la mirada de Jihoon, por lo que rápidamente se alejó de él y fue con los idols.

—Ya hemos acabado con tus líneas Chan. Solo queda unir todo y la canción estará lista.

El menor miró de reojo al más bajito, desviando rápidamente la vista al ver que le estaba mirando fijamente.  
Esos últimos días que trabajaron juntos había comenzado a tenerle cierto temor, pues, la mirada de Jihoon lograba darle escalofríos.

—¿Estás seguro? Woozi hyung no parecía muy conforme...—Se le veía nervioso, y tanto Jeonghan como Soonyoung lo notaban.

—Lo hiciste bien, Channie. No te preocupes.—Habló esta vez Hoshi, acariciando el cabello del menor... sin darse cuenta que su novio había comenzado a morder sus uñas con desesperación.

⚫⚪⚫⚪

Horas más tarde, la pareja estaba cenando en el departamento de Woozi. Ambos estaban extremadamente callados, hasta que el mayor decidió hablar.

—¿Y qué tal la radio?

—La escucho todos los días. Incluso antes de ir a trabajar.—Contestó sin siquiera mirarlo.

Soonyoung dio un suspiro.  
Quería hablar sobre lo ocurrido, pero temía que Jihoon enloqueciera de nuevo y que todo su progreso se fuese al diablo. Su agenda se había vuelto más apretada debido a las coreografías que estaba preparando, a las fotos que debía tomarse por el álbum y los MVs que estaba grabando. Ya no podía visitar tan seguido a su novio y verlo solamente dos veces a la semana no ayudaba.  
Le extrañaba mucho y quería que se recuperase completamente, pero comenzaba a dudar que todo aquello le estuviese ayudando de verdad.

—Jihoonie...—Se armó de valor para hablar después de que ambos terminasen de cenar.

—¿Hm?—Respondió mientras lavaba los platos y cubiertos que utilizaron.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿cierto? Yo voy a escucharte.—Fue tras él, abrazándole por detrás, haciendo que el menor parase de lavar los cuchillos.—Solo quiero ayudarte...

—Lo sé.

—Entonces dime qué fue lo que sucedió hoy. Parecías otra persona.

Algo se removió otra vez dentro de él.  
Los colores blanco y negro estaban apareciendo de vuelta haciendo que de forma inconsciente apretase con fuerza uno de los cuchillos en su mano.

📻

Joshua estaba revisando las declaraciones que habían hecho cada uno de ellos. Le sorprendía que Jihoon no hubiese mentido con nada de lo que le había contado hasta ahora.

—¿Esto es todo?

—Sí. ¿Te sirve de algo?—Habló esta vez uno de los dos oficiales, el oficial Hansol.

—Sí. Me ayuda a ver que el paciente no ha mentido; también me deja ver el punto de vista de los que convivieron con él.—Apartó la vista de los papeles por un momento.—¿Qué hay de las declaraciones que faltan?

—Una víctima aún no se encuentra en condiciones de hablar y la otra aún... bueno, ya sabes.—Habló esta vez el oficial Wonwoo.—¿No conseguiste la versión de Lee Jihoon aún?

—Aún no. Me está contando todo en orden, por lo que no sé cuándo me contará lo ocurrido.—Giró su vista hacia una de las mesas que había junto a las grandes ventanas. Allí estaba sentado Jihoon, mirando hacia afuera con la radio encendida a su lado.

Hansol siguió su mirada hasta verle. Todos los pacientes que estaban alrededor estaban en lo suyo, algunos en su mundo, otros comiendo, otros jugando... pero él era el único con una radio mirando por la ventana.

—Veo que le dejas la libertad de estar sin la compañía de algún enfermero... ¿No ha intentado escaparse?

Joshua negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que le devolvía los papeles a Wonwoo.

—No va a irse de aquí. En su mente, su cuarto es su departamento y Soonyoung vendrá pronto a visitarlo.—Wonwoo le miró con confusión, por lo que Jisoo prosiguió a explicarle brevemente.—No le dije que Kwon aún no ha despertado.


	7. 6

Mentirle no era algo que le gustara, pero ése día tuvo que hacerlo. Él se veía realmente preocupado por su comportamiento, por lo que no le quedó otra opción que decirle que le molestaba escuchar su trabajo arruinado. Si lo pensaba mejor, no era del todo una mentira.  
Obviamente no iba a decirle que le molestaba la simple presencia de Chan, y tampoco iba a contarle aquél impulso repentino que casi tuvo contra Jeonghan. Se supone que se estaba recuperando, no quería preocupar más a Soonyoung.

Aquella noche, Hoshi dio la idea de comenzar a quedarse con él en aquél pequeño departamento. Idea que el menor aceptó en seguida. Después de todo, ambos se extrañaba mucho.  
Al día siguiente, Soonyoung trajo varias de sus cosas de su departamento para dejarlas allí.

Jihoon estaba feliz. Aunque su novio siguiese ocupado, almenos iba todas las noches y se quedaba junto a él hasta el día siguiente; ambos se levantaban, desayunaban juntos y se despedían para luego volverse a ver a la noche. Y los días en que el más bajo iba a la empresa, ambos se iban juntos.  
Todo iba de maravilla...

—Lo siento, Hoonie... no podré cenar contigo esta noche.

Aquél día, Jihoon no había ido a trabajar, pero se había quedado en casa preparando la cena. Era su aniversario.

—¿Por qué?

—Debo quedarme más tiempo con Chan en la sala de prácticas.—Jihoon apretó con fuerza el teléfono al escuchar ése nombre.—Hemos cambiado un par de cosas de la coreografía de nuestra colaboración, por lo que nos quedaremos más tiempo.

—Ya veo.

—Lo siento mucho. Prometo recompensarte por esto.

—No te preocupes.

—No me esperes despierto. Descansa bien. Te amo.

Y sin más, cortó la llamada, sin darle tiempo a responder.  
¿Acaso lo había olvidado?

Aquella no fue la única vez que aquello pasó. A veces, Soonyoung no regresaba a casa hasta la madrugada debido al rodaje del mv, por las sesiones fotograficas o por entrevistas. Pero otras veces no regresaba porque se quedaba con Chan, Junhui y Minghao en la empresa.

Los días que iba a trabajar, se la pasaba hablando con ellos, lejos de él. A veces incluso se desaparecía de su vista o no volvían juntos a casa.  
Cada vez que aquello pasaba, sentía un dolor en el pecho y todo sonido que escuchara, estaban tomando un color grisáceo. 

Un día, se encontraba perfeccionando algunos detalles del álbum, pues pronto sería la fecha del lanzamiento. Y como siempre, Soonyoung no estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué trabajas con esa cara? ¿Acaso algo no está bien en el álbum?

Se giró, encontrándose con Seokmin, uno de los mejores vocalistas de la empresa que él mismo había ayudado en varias ocasiones con sus canciones. Ambos se habían hecho amigos rápidamente, y a él le gustaban los colores de su voz.  
Ver otra vez colores logró relajar un poco al estresado compositor.

—No es eso. Ya está casi listo, solo estoy perfeccionando algunos detalles.

—Ya veo.—Se acercó, para luego sentarse a su lado.—Por cierto, hace un rato vi a Hoshi hyung con los chicos afuera.

—¿Afuera?—¿Qué diablos hacían afuera? Aquello sonaba extraño. ¿No estaban ensayando?

—Sí.—Seokmin asintió, girando en la silla.—Me pareció raro no verte con ellos. Creo que Channie y Soonyoung hyung se fueron a comer luego.

Jihoon se tensó en su asiento.

—¿Juntos? ¿Ellos dos?

—Ajá. Lo hacen seguido últimamente.—El menor le miró con confusión debido a que la expresión de Woozi había cambiado a una indescifrable.—Tal vez lo hacen para hablar sobre su colaboración. 

En eso, el celular del chico sonriente sonó. El más bajo vio que se trataba de unos mensajes de Minghao.  
Se sobresaltó un poco al momento en que Seokmin se levantó de golpe.

—¡Ah! ¡Myeongho me invitó a comer!—La gran sonrisa de su dongsaeng hizo sonreír a Jihoon, pero en cuanto éste le miró con algo de duda, rápidamente le hizo un gesto para que supiera que estaba bien, que podía irse.—Otro día te invitaré a comer. ¡Nos vemos hyung!

Y así, Jihoon se quedó sólo otra vez. Pensando en todo lo que Seokmin le dijo.  
Algo andaba mal.

Ahora, todo lo que escuchaba tenía un color blanco y negro.

El tono del teléfono también se veía blanco y negro, incluso luego de la llamada número 72 sin responder.

📻

—¿Setenta y dos veces?—Jisoo se veía sorprendido.

—Tal vez fueron más.

Jihoon estaba anotando algo en su cuaderno mientras escuchaba la radio. Joshua sentía curiosidad por saber qué tanto anotaba, por lo que se elevó un poco en su asiento, intentando ver lo que estaba escrito.

"727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272"

En lo que lograba ver de la hoja anterior, podía ver las palabras "blanco y negro" escritas de la misma forma compulsiva. Incluso estaba el nombre de Soonyoung repetido muchas veces.  
Jihoon nisiquiera parecía consciente de ello.

—Jihoon... ¿podrías comenzar a contarme sobre lo que ocurrió para que todo acabara de esta forma?

El paciente dejó de escribir para mirarle.  
Era hora de sacarle de su burbuja. Era necesario para conseguir respuestas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Seré directo.—Dio un suspiro antes de arrojar la bomba.—¿Por qué les hiciste daño a Chan y a Soonyoung?

El silencio se hizo presente. Solo se escuchaba una entrevista repetida que se le había hecho a Soonyoung un par de días antes del accidente.  
Pero de repente, esta se vio interrumpida por la voz de una reportera que anunciaba que el idol Hoshi aún se encontraba en estado de coma.

Los colores desaparecieron ante la vista de Jihoon.

Joshua tuvo que llamar rápidamente a Seungkwan para ayudarle a sedarlo, pues su paciente había comenzado a gritar y a jalarse el cabello mientras las lágrimas se hacían presentes.

Esa debía ser la voz de Soonyoung.  
¡Sí! ¡Ahí estaba!

Azul, amarillo, verde, rojo...

No, otra vez estaban los reporteros, tapando la voz de su novio y diciendo tonterías como que estaba en coma.

Negro, blanco, negro, blanco...

Él iría a verle otra vez, ¿verdad?  
Estaba bien, ¿verdad?

Negroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanconegroblanco

Poco a poco estaba perdiendo las fuerzas. El sedante hizo efecto rápidamente en él, por lo que cayó dormido en cuestión de segundos... viendo el blanco y el negro nublando su vista hasta el último momento.


	8. 7

Dos días habían pasado desde lo ocurrido.   
Joshua se encontraba sentado en su escritorio, viendo unos videos de seguridad que le habían mandado. En cuanto los terminó, se giró a ver la radio que estaba a un lado de la computadora. Jihoon no había salido de su habitación nisiquiera para buscarla.   
Seungkwan intentó ayudar a convencerlo para que saliese, pero no sirvió. El chico bajito se ponía realmente agresivo en cuanto alguien se le acercaba, y ya habían comprobado que, a pesar de su altura, era bastante fuerte, por lo que sería un poco peligroso seguir insistiendo. 

Levantó la cabeza en cuanto escuchó la puerta abrirse, dando paso a Seungkwan y a Mingyu. 

—Veo que ustedes tampoco tuvieron suerte hoy.—Habló, dando un suspiro luego de que ambos negaran. Sin más, les invitó a sentarse frente a él.—Nada nuevo, ¿verdad? 

—Pues... Intentó clavarle la cuchara de plástico en el ojo a Mingyu cuando le llevó la comida.—Mencionó Seungkwan, con una mueca de fastidio mientras revisaba el ojo del cocinero. 

—No me hizo nada, no necesitas preocuparte...-—Al parecer, Boo le había revisado varias veces antes, por lo que Jisoo sonrió debido a la "disimulada" preocupación del psiquiatra.—No ha comido nada aún. Creo que nisiquiera se ha movido de la cama. 

—Puedo confirmarlo.—Seungkwan volvió a su asiento.—Todas las veces que he ido a vigilarlo, siempre está acostado mirando a la pared. 

Recordar lo que había sucedido realmente le había afectado, pero no tenía otra opción. Necesitaba sacarlo del mundo en el que se había refugiado para conseguir respuestas. 

—¿No ha mencionado nada con respecto al accidente?—Ambos negaron.—¿Y la radio? 

—Me pareció extraño que no estuviese escuchando la radio... pero es aún más extraño que no la haya pedido.—Habló Mingyu, mirando el aparato con detenimiento, notando que una parte estaba abollada.—¿Por qué la llevaba a todos lados siempre? 

—Pues, ¿conoces la sinestesia? 

—¿La sine-qué? 

—Para resumirlo de la forma más simple, imagina un montón de cables en el cerebro. Algunos de esos cables son las de los sentidos. Vista, olfato, gusto, oído y tacto.—Comenzó a explicar, causando un poco de risa en Seungkwan ya que le estaba explicando casi como a un niño.—Pues, hay algunos casos en los que esos cables se cruzan y juntan con otros. Eso es la sinestesia. Y hay varios tipos. Se podría decir que Lee Jihoon tiene los cables del oído y la vista mezclados, por lo que puede ver colores en los sonidos. 

Mingyu se veía confundido.  
Mientras le dejaban procesar la información, Seungkwan se inclinó levemente hacia adelante para hablar. 

—¿Y por qué estaba tan obsesionado con los colores de la voz de Kwon Soonyoung? 

—Tengo la teoría de que podría ser por su relación.—Ahora, el que se veía confundido era el menor de los tres.—Cuando Jihoon me contaba algunas cosas, mencionaba que las personas a su alrededor tenían colores en sus voces, pero, o eran muy poco llamativos, o eran "feos". 

—¿Entonces los colores de Soonyoung eran los mejores porque ambos eran pareja? 

—Se podría decir que sí. También los colores dependían de cómo se llevara con los demás.—Jisoo tomó el cuaderno que siempre usaba y buscó algunas hojas.—Por ejemplo, los colores de Choi Seungcheol le "molestaban" pero no le desagradaban del todo. Eso es porque ambos se llevaban bien, pero Seungcheol le molestaba constantemente con el tema de que debía tomarse un descanso.—Leyó detenidamente las anotaciones que hizo con respecto a cómo veía a los demás.—Los colores de Lee Seokmin le gustaban ya que ambos se llevaban muy bien... Pero en cambio, los colores de Kwon Soonyoung eran diferentes ya que había amor de por medio. 

Seungkwan asintió, entendiendo por fin un poco más. Mientras que Mingyu estaba sobrecargando su cerebro con información que aún estaba procesando. 

—Y en el caso de Lee Chan fue todo lo contrario.—Agregó Joshua.—Según Jihoon, a Chan le gustaba Soonyoung, por lo que era una "amenaza". Sus colores eran blancos y negros debido al desprecio que le tenía. 

—¿Y eso era realmente cierto?—Habló por fin Mingyu.—Me refiero a lo de que a Lee Chan le gustaba Kwon Soonyoung. 

Joshua sonrió al notar que por fin el más alto había entendido todo.   
Se levantó de su asiento y guardó el cuaderno dentro de portafolio para luego mirar la hora. 

—Eso es lo que voy a descubrir ahora.—Revisó en su teléfono la dirección que Wonwoo le había mandado y la hora que habían acordado.—Lee Chan por fin ha decidido hablar para contar lo que vio. 

⚪⚫⚪⚫

Joshua llegó a la dirección que el oficial Jeon le había mandado. Se bajó de su auto, llevando su portafolios consigo y se encaminó hacia la entrada del edificio, donde el oficial Chwe le estaba esperando.   
Ambos iban vestidos de una manera más casual para no poner nervioso de más a Lee Chan, pues, por fin se había animado a hablar desde lo ocurrido. 

—¿Vive solo?—Preguntó mientras se subían al ascensor y esperaban a que llegara al quinto piso. 

—Sí.—Respondió Hansol.—Se había mudado aquí dos semanas antes de lo ocurrido. Este edificio forma parte de la empresa en la que trabajaban y le llamaban los dormitorios. 

El ascensor se detuvo y salieron a un pasillo con solo 4 puertas. Joshua supuso que cada uno de los dormitorios eran bastante grandes.   
Se encaminaron hacia la última puerta a la izquierda y Vernon tocó, para luego ver a Wonwoo abrir, dándoles el paso.   
Al entrar, se encontraron con Chan sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala. Un chico estaba sentado a su lado, y gracias a los papeles con las declaraciones y fotos de cada uno, Jisoo pudo identificarlo como Wen Junhui. 

El menor de todos tenía la vista fija en el piso mientras jugaba con sus manos, claramente nervioso. Junhui a su lado le miraba con preocupación mientras acariciaba su cabello; pero en cuanto les escuchó entrar, se giró hacia ellos para luego inclinar la cabeza a modo de saludo.   
Joshua devolvió el gesto y procedió a sentarse en el sillón frente a ellos. 

—Tú debes ser Lee Chan, ¿cierto? 

El nombrado se tensó levemente, pero no levantó la vista. El psicólogo se giró hacia Junhui y éste entendió en seguida, por lo que susurró un "iré a esperar a los chicos afuera", se levantó y salió del lugar, siendo seguido por Wonwoo.   
Hansol se fue a sentar en el mismo sillón que Jisoo con una pequeña libreta en las manos, pues debían tener la confesión del menor también.  
Todo se lo dejarían a Joshua, ya que el joven idol aún estaba sensible y era mejor que un psicólogo se hiciese cargo de conseguir su declaración.

—Mi nombre es Hong Jisoo. Puedes llamarme Joshua. Soy psicólogo especializado para este tipo de casos.—El menor levantó un poco la vista para verlo, pero no dijo nada.—¿Podrías decirme por qué decidiste hablar ahora? 

Chan dio un suspiro y se acomodó mejor en su lugar, desviando nuevamente la vista al suelo. 

—Woozi... Digo... Jihoon hyung está encerrado, ¿verdad?—Habló por fin, luego de unos segundos. 

—Está hospitalizado en un psiquiátrico. Yo trabajo allí y es mi paciente.—Explicó con suavidad en su voz mientras sacaba su cuaderno para anotar lo que fuese relevante.—¿Acaso tenías miedo de que volviese? 

Chan se abrazó a sí mismo y asintió con la cabeza mientras miraba hacia la puerta, como si quisiera asegurarse que realmente no entraría de repente... como tantas veces había sucedido en sus sueños. 

—Dijo que me mataría. Y se veía muy decidido a hacerlo... 

Joshua comenzó a anotar al igual que Hansol. Ya había empezado la charla importante. 

—¿Recuerdas todo lo que sucedió?—El menor asintió.—¿Podrías contármelo desde el inicio? 

El menor les miró por unos momentos antes de tomar aire y cerrar los ojos, dejando que los recuerdos que le causaban pesadillas volviesen a él.


	9. 8

Chan se encontraba en el suelo de la sala de prácticas luego de un ajetreado día grabando su colaboración con Hoshi. Desde que Woozi había regresado, todo se había vuelto más difícil para él. Nada de lo que hiciese lograba conformar al más bajo y se sentía despreciado por él a través de la dura forma que tenía de hablarle.

También se sentía culpable, ya que Jeonghan y Soonyoung lo defendían, logrando así discusiones entre ellos.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y por ella entró Soonyoung, trayendo consigo dos botellas de agua.  
Dino se sentó y tomó una de las botellas, agradeciendo en un susurro.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Sí. Sólo estoy un poco cansado.—Hacía un par de días se había mudado y recién ése dia había logrado acomodar todo en su dormitorio. La grabación había hecho que se sintiera aún más exhausto. 

—Woozi ha sido bastante duro contigo estos días, pero lo has hecho muy bien.—Le consoló el mayor, revolviendo su cabello.—El aún no se encuentra muy bien, por lo que no debes creer todo lo que dice. Él te aprecia, sólo que no sabe demostrarlo.

Sonrió ante sus palabras, sintiéndose mejor que antes. Todos ellos prácticamente crecieron juntos; pero a diferencia de ellos, Jihoon siguió su camino por el lado de la producción y composición. Aún así, siempre estuvo allí para darles su apoyo.

—Cambiando de tema...—Salió de sus pensamientos, mirando a Hoshi con curiosidad.—¿Cómo te va con Jun?—Preguntó, con una mirada traviesa.

Chan se atragantó con el agua.

—¡No preguntes cosas así de repente! ¡Y deja de reírte!

Pues sí. Dino estaba increíblemente perdido por Junhui desde hace bastante tiempo. Hacía poco se lo había contado a Soonyoung y a Minghao, quienes le daban consejos siempre que el menor se los pedía, pero Chan no se animaba nunca a declararse.

—¿Aún sigues pensando que es mejor no decirle lo que sientes? ¡Estoy seguro que va a corresponderte!

—De hecho... tengo planeado en declararme la semana que viene...

El rostro de Soonyoung sólo demostraba asombro, para luego fingir que lloraba mientras repetía que "el pequeño Chan había crecido".  
Rápidamente llamaron a Minghao, quien se encontraba en la empresa, para comenzar a planear cómo se le declararía, cómo lo invitaría a una cita, cómo sería ésta, y cómo sería su boda.  
Esta última idea fue de Soonyoung, y fue rápidamente ignorada.

—¡Bien, entonces estos días Myeongho le sacará información a Jun mientras que Chan y yo iremos a buscar algún regalo y tal vez un restaurante o lo que sea para su cita!

—¿Por qué tanta emoción por la cita de ellos?—Preguntó Minghao mientras se mandaba mensajes con Seokmin.

—¡Porque quiero devolverle la ayuda a Chan! Él fue quien me ayudó a usar la radio para mi Jihoonie. Eso ha estado ayudando mucho con su recuperación.

Por más que Chan le dijese que no había sido nada, Soonyoung seguía insistiendo en que le ayudaría; por lo que, sin poder negarse, siguieron planeando lo que harían.  
Después de todo, Hoshi también tenía algo planeado y sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

⚪⚫⚪⚫

Los días fueron pasando y los tres siguieron el "plan" que Hoshi había armado.  
En una de esas salidas para buscar el "regalo ideal" se les había hecho tarde, y el mayor recibió una llamada de su novio. Le escuchó disculparse, diciendo que debía quedarse practicando y que le compensaría por ello.  
En cuanto colgó, Soonyoung notó la mirada curiosa de Chan, y Chan notó la mirada triste de Soonyoung. 

—Hoy es nuestro aniversario.—Mencionó, haciendo que el menor de sintiese culpable, ya que él estaba allí ayudándole a buscarle un regalo a Jun, en lugar de estar con su pareja en una fecha importante.—Pero no te preocupes. Estoy planeando darle algo mucho mejor.

—¿No va a enojarse contigo?—No podía no estar preocupado.—Lo que planeas darle debe ser algo muy bueno para que no quiera matarte por esto...

—Será muy bueno~.—Fue lo último que dijo, antes de que ambos por fin consiguieran el bendito regalo.

⚫⚪⚫⚪

Para la siguiente semana, el día había llegado y, siguiendo el "plan", todo salió de maravilla.  
Chan pudo confesarse y para su sorpresa, Jun le aceptó. La felicidad invadió al menor, que inmediatamente le avisó a sus amigos luego de volver de su cita que tuvo esa noche con el mayor.  
Se enteró también que, el día anterior, Seokmin y Minghao habían formalizado su relación, por lo que se sintió aún más feliz...

Pero por alguna razón no recibía respuesta de Hoshi.

Sabía que ése día tal vez le entregaría el regalo a Jihoon, por lo que no pensó mucho sobre ello.  
No sabía si ambos estaban en buenos términos, pues los últimos días, el más bajo se veía de un peor humor que otras veces. Pensaba que se podía deber a que Soonyoung estaba trabajando mucho más que antes sin decirle a su pareja que era para poder ganarse unos días libres.

Pasaron los minutos y por fin recibió una respuesta.

Dino  
¡Lo conseguí, hyung!   
Gracias por haberme ayudado estos días. ¡Todo ha salido bien!  
10:12

Hoshi hyung  
Chan, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo?  
11:03

Sin dudas aquella respuesta le pareció rara, pero no le dio mucha importancia.

Dino  
¡Claro! ¿Qué necesitas?  
11:04

Hoshi hyung  
📍Hoshi hyung ha enviado una ubicación.   
11:17

Necesito que vengas.  
11:17

Rápido.  
11:18

Si tan solo Chan hubiese confiado en su mal presentimiento....

⚪⚫⚪⚫

Se bajó del taxi y se encaminó dentro del edificio, siguiendo el número de piso y departamento que recibió en un mensaje cuando estaba de camino.  
Le resultaba extraño no encontrarse con nadie por los pasillos, pero podía deberse a que era tarde ya, por lo que sin hacer mucho ruido subió hasta el segundo piso y tocó la puerta correspondiente.  
Se sorprendió al ver que la puerta se abrió por sí misma.

Algo estaba mal. ¿Y si algo había ocurrido?

Ignorando una vez más a su subconsciente que le gritaba que se fuese de allí, ingresó a la oscura residencia. Por poco tropezó con una valija vacía que estaba junto a la puerta, estaba realmente oscuro.  
Solo entraba la luz de la luna por la ventana, pero pudo ver luz salir de la puerta entreabierta del dormitorio.  
Se acercó y la abrió con cuidado. La luz iluminó el piso, dejándole ver que todo ése tiempo estuvo caminando sobre un líquido rojo... Pero aquello no se comparaba a ver que Soonyoung era quien estaba perdiendo ése liquido mientras yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Escuchó algo tras suya. No tuvo tiempo a reaccionar a tantas cosas a la vez, solo logró ver a Jihoon correr hacia él con la radio en la mano, la cual utilizó para hacer que todo se volviese negro para Chan.

⚫⚪⚫⚪

Despertó de repente y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el piso a poca distancia de Soonyoung, que seguía inconsciente, sangrando.  
Sin moverse de su lugar, miró al mayor con más detenimiento, viendo su cuerpo moverse despacio. Estaba respirando.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos cuando escuchó pasos acercándose. Escuchó como movía a Hoshi y con algo de esfuerzo lo subía a la cama.  
Abrió apenas uno de sus ojos para ver al más bajito de pie junto a su novio. Jihoon nisiquiera parecía del todo consciente de lo que había hecho ya que su mirada estaba vacía y perdida en algún punto del cuerpo junto a él.

—¿Por qué querías dejarme? ¿Acaso ibas a verte con Dino?—No lograba comprender lo que estaba diciendo. ¿Verse con él?—Incluso te estabas llevando una valija... Y Dino no dudó en venir cuando le mandé un mensaje. No me esperaba esto de ustedes.

Ahora Woozi se giró hacia Chan quien, por debajo de sus pestañas, logró ver un objeto filoso en una de sus manos.  
Todas las alarmas se activaron en la mente del menor.  
Rápidamente abrió los ojos y se levantó, sorprendiendo al chico frente a él. Ignoró su mareo y corrió fuera de la habitación, sabiendo muy bien que el mayor estaba detrás de él.  
Entre la oscuridad logró tirar la mesa de la pequeña sala haciendo que Jihoon tropezara y así ganar suficiente tiempo como para llegar a la puerta.

Pero estaba cerrada.

Se le ocurrió gritar por ayuda, pero se paralizó al momento en que sintió un gran dolor en uno de sus costados.  
Por la oscuridad no había alcanzado a apuñalarlo, pero sí logró hacerle un corte profundo.  
El cuerpo de Chan se movió por su cuenta. Tomó la valija que, al estar vacía, fue fácil de levantar y golpear al mayor tras él, dándole tiempo así de correr a encender la luz y buscar rápidamente la llave.  
La vio junto a la mesa que hace unos segundos había tirado, pero ya tenía a Jihoon tras él de nuevo.

—¡Te voy a matar! ¡Y no saldrás de aquí hasta que lo haga!—Gritó, lanzándose contra él de nuevo, pero Chan fue más rápido.

El menor abrió la puerta tras él, haciéndose a un lado, logrando así que Jihoon entrara al baño y antes de que pudiese reaccionar, cerró la puerta y la jaló para que no pudiese abrirla.

—¡¿Qué demonios hiciste, hyung?! ¡Debes calmarte!—Comenzó a alterarse al ver que Jihoon estaba intentando abrir la puerta y que su fuerza era mayor a la suya.—¡Lo siento, pero no me dejas otra opción!

Con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, abrió la puerta golpeando así al mayor en la cabeza y haciéndole caer.  
Fue a tomar la llave y corrió a la puerta, abriéndola tan rápido como sus temblorosas manos le permitían. Una vez abierta, corrió hacia las escaleras.  
El mareo se volvía cada vez peor, sentía su ropa humedecerse por la sangre y escuchar los pasos de Jihoon yendo tras él le desesperaba.

En cuanto llegó, bajó tan rápido como pudo, resbalando y cayendo en el proceso. Su vista estaba borrosa, pero pudo ver al mayor de pie en la cima de las escaleras. Al parecer ya no le estaba siguiendo, pero no iba a quedarse a comprobarlo, por lo que siguió su camino hasta por fin salir del edificio.

Una vez lo suficientemente lejos, llamó por fin a la policía. 

📻

Joshua tuvo que llamar rápidamente a Junhui, quien no tardó en entrar corriendo a consolar a Chan, quien no paraba de temblar y llorar.  
Al tener los ojos cerrados, pudo revivir cada detalle como si lo estuviese viviendo de vuelta.

Estaba igual de aterrado que ése día.


	10. 9

Jisoo regresó al hospital luego de que Chan se calmara y sus amigos, a quienes reconoció como Minghao y Seokmin, llegaran a hacerles compañía.  
Bajó del auto y se dirigió a la entrada, viendo a Seungkwan esperándole con una carpeta en las manos. La mirada seria de este indicaba que debía decirle algo, por lo que se apresuró a llegar hasta él.

—Intentó escapar.—Anunció, mientras ambos entraban.—Según él, quería comprobar que Kwon en realidad no está en coma.

—Entiendo...—Dio un suspiro y observó a Seungkwan, quien seguía serio.—¿Algo más?

—¿Sabes algo sobre si la sinestesia puede ser hereditaria?—Jisoo le miró con confusión.—Supongo que tú también sospechas de que el diagnóstico que le hicieron hace años no es del todo acertado.

—¿Volviste a investigar su pasado?—El menor asintió.—¿Qué conseguiste esta vez?

—Su madre. También tenía sinestesia. Podía sentir sabores dependiendo de lo que viese.

Ambos entraron al consultorio de Joshua y fueron a sentarse en los sillones. El psiquiatra le pasó la carpeta que tenía al mayor antes de seguir explicando lo que había descubierto mientras Jisoo leía.

—Aparte de la sinestesia, a la madre de Lee Jihoon se le diagnosticó psicopatía. Y, al igual que a su hijo, al principio se le había confundido con bipolaridad.—El psicólogo levantó la vista, mirándole con sorpresa.—El mismo médico les diagnosticó a ambos... de forma errónea.—Seungkwan se acomodó mejor en el asiento, cruzando los brazos.—Pero al ver el comportamiento manipulador, impulsivo y agresivo de Jihoon, pienso que lo suyo coincide más con las características de un sociópata. Pero no puedo asegurarlo.

Joshua alzó las manos en señal de que le diera un segundo para procesar toda la información.  
Tanto madre e hijo tenían problemas psicológicos similares. Aquello era bastante rebuscado pero no imposible.

—Lo único que faltaría es que me digas que su madre también intentó matar a su pareja.—Habló mientras sonreía, tratando de convencerse de que aquello sería demasiada coincidencia. Pero al ver que Boo no decía nada, ya se esperaba lo peor.—No me digas...

—La señora Lee intentó matar a su esposo cuando Jihoon tenía doce años.—Ignoró el "te dije que no me dijeras" que murmuró el mayor y le señaló la carpeta.—Toda la información está ahí, pero prefiero decirlo yo, ya que me costó conseguir eso.—Se aclaró la garganta antes de seguir.—La señora Lee sentía un sabor dulce siempre que estaba con su esposo y su hijo. Pero luego el comportamiento del señor Lee comenzó a cambiar. Llegaba tarde a la casa, salía más a menudo y siempre ponía excusas cuando ella le llamaba... Cuando ella se atrevió a enfrentarlo, habló sobre que todo estaba volviéndose de un sabor amargo, pero él no le prestó atención ya que "eran delirios de ella".

—Entonces la señora Lee sentía el sabor dulce venir del amor de su familia, ¿cierto?—Seungkwan asintió.—Estoy teniendo una especie de deja vu...

—Su esposo estaba realmente harto de que ella se basara siempre en los sabores que sentía, y comenzó a hartarse de su hijo también, ya que éste mostraba señales de tener sinestesia al igual que su esposa... Y todo se volvió peor cuando la señora Lee comenzó a encontrar indicios de infidelidad.

—Allá vamos de nuevo...

—Ella empezó a sabotear el auto de su esposo para que no se fuese, rompía la puerta para que no pudiese irse sin tener que arreglarla primero... incluso comenzó a enfermar a Jihoon a propósito para que no les dejase... Mientras tanto, la señora Lee le decía a su hijo que los colores que él veía se debían al amor que él recibía, y que debía proteger esos colores con su vida, así como ella debía proteger el sabor dulce.

A decir verdad, todo aquello podía explicar el comportamiento de Jihoon actualmente; pues, al parecer su madre había influido mucho en su vida y en la sinestesia que él tenía.  
Se podría decir que la visión de Jihoon había sido deformada por su madre.

—Una noche, el señor Lee, que ya estaba harto de todo, decidió irse con su amante. Pero nunca esperaba encontrarse con que su esposa e hijo en realidad no estaba dormidos. Recibió tres puñaladas por parte de la mujer mientras Jihoon observaba. De todos modos logró huir, la denunció, la encerraron en la cárcel ya que admitió todo hasta con detalles, Jihoon se quedó al cuidado de unos tíos hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, estudió en la universidad y al graduarse entró en donde trabajaba actualmente.

Joshua se quedó en silencio varios segundos, procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar.  
Nunca se esperaba un trasfondo tan complejo y con tantas coincidencias en este caso.  
Volvió a fijarse en los papeles, confirmando que todo lo que Boo dijo era cierto. Estaban las declaraciones por escrito tanto de la mujer, su esposo y de Jihoon. Incluso estaban los diagnósticos erróneos que se les hicieron a ambos y las pastillas recetadas.  
Realmente agradecía que Seungkwan fuese amigo de Vernon y Wonwoo ya que podía conseguir información de ése tipo siempre.

—Por cierto. No te pregunté cómo te fue con Chan.—Habló el menor, haciendo que Jisoo volviese a mirarle.

—He confirmado varios puntos en la historia de Jihoon, pero también he descubierto varias cosas.—Dejó la carpeta en la pequeña mesa en medio de ambos y observó la radio que aún estaba en su escritorio.—Para empezar, Soonyoung y Chan no eran amantes como él pensaba. Ambos se reunían siempre para ayudar al menor con el chico que le gustaba.—Seungkwan le miró con incredulidad.—Literalmente se ha estado repitiendo toda la historia de su madre.

—Supongo que con esto el caso será cerrado, ¿verdad? Ya tienen pruebas suficientes como para decir que Jihoon está mal psicológicamente y que debe quedarse aquí. 

—Sí, pero aún debemos obtener algo más.—Levantó un dedo.—La confesión de Jihoon.—Levantó otro.—Y la confesión de Soonyoung.

—¿Y cómo vas a conseguir sus confesiones?

—Jihoon ya está consciente de lo que hizo. Hasta recibí la grabación de la cámara de seguridad donde se le muestra persiguiendo a Chan por el pasillo, por lo que ya no puede seguir negando lo ocurrido.

Se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba la radio, observando la abolladura que debió hacerle cuando golpeó a Chan en la cabeza.

—Y en el caso de Soonyoung...—Se giró hacia Seungkwan, mirándole con seriedad.—Mientras venía de camino aquí, recibí una llamada. Kwon ha despertado.

⚫⚪⚫⚪

Joshua y Seungkwan se quedaron unos minutos más dentro del consultorio, hablando sobre todo el caso que les tenía bastante intrigados como estresados. Hasta que de repente, Mingyu apareció, azotando la puerta.  
Ambos especialistas se giraron hacia él, esperando a que recuperara el aliento para decirles lo que estaba pasando.

—Jihoon... ha escapado.


	11. 10

"—Estaba metiendo ingredientes a la cocina cuando lo vi de pie junto a la puerta de tu consultorio. Luego creí que ya se habría ido por lo que fui a llevarle comida, pero no estaba en su habitación."

Mingyu estaba realmente nervioso al momento de explicar lo ocurrido, pero Joshua estaba aún peor. Sin dudarlo, Hong tomó sus cosas mientras le decía a Seungkwan que llamara a los oficiales para que fueran hacia los dormitorios a vigilar a Dino, pues sabía que allí es donde iría Jihoon.  
Se apresuró a subirse a su auto y partir rápidamente hacia allá. Tal vez el bajito ya habría llegado y temía que pudiese hacerle algo a Chan, o que este terminase totalmente afectado otra vez.  
¿Les habría escuchado hablar también? Aquello se había salido de control en un segundo. Tendría que haber previsto que eso pasaría cuando le dijesen la verdad al paciente, por lo que tendría que haber puesto enfermeros para que lo cuidasen.

En cuanto llegó vio que el auto policial ya estaba allí y los oficiales bajaban de este. Los tres fueron rápidamente al interior y subieron las escaleras con rapidez.  
Al llegar al dormitorio de Chan, vieron que la puerta estaba abierta, por lo que no se tardaron nada en ingresar y encontrar a Jihoon de pie frente a una puerta, intentando abrirla. Dentro se escuchaba a Dino pedirle una y otra vez que se vaya.

—¡Por favor, Chan! ¡Solo quiero saber dónde está Soonyoung!—La desesperación en la voz de Jihoon era real.

—¡Lee Jihoon! ¡Detente ahora mismo!—Gritó Jisoo, haciendo que el más bajo diese un respingo y se girase rápidamente.—Si sigues así, van a tener que detenerte y perderás toda posibilidad de ver a Soonyoung de vuelta.

Woozi se apartó de la puerta alzando los brazos, ya que tanto Hansol como Wonwoo estaban alertas, listos para sacar sus armas en cualquier momento.  
Sin poder evitarlo, lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Jihoon. Estaba desesperado. Soonyoung no estaba en su dormitorio por lo que tuvo que aceptar que lo que decían Joshua y las noticias era cierto; y ahora nadie quería decirle en qué hospital estaba.

—Yo solo... Quiero verlo... Necesito saber si está bien...

Joshua le miró con seriedad. Tal vez aquello podía beneficiar en la investigación para poder darle un final por fin.  
Miró a Wonwoo, quien entendió la señal y le hizo una seña a Vernon. Ambos apartaron sus manos de sus armas y retrocedieron un poco.  
La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Junhui quien miraba a Jihoon con furia mientras sostenía a Chan en un abrazo.

—Bien. Te llevaré a ver a Soonyoung.—Ignoró la mirada sorprendida de ambos oficiales y solo se centró en la mirada esperanzada de Jihoon.—Pero con una condi-

—¡Haré lo que sea! Pero por favor déjenme verlo.

Joshua se sorprendió un poco ante su respuesta, pero solo asintió.  
Acto seguido, todos quedaron sin palabras al ver al más bajo acercarse al menor de todos, quien aún seguía refugiado entre los brazos del chino, para luego arrodillarse en el piso, inclinándose hacia el frente mientras repetía una y otra vez "lo siento mucho".

Mientras aquello sucedía, Vernon se acercó a Joshua seguido por Wonwoo. Ambos con miradas serias.

—¿Por qué vas a llevarlo hacia allá? ¿Te volviste loco acaso?

—Lo único que se necesita para dar por finalizado este caso es la confesión de Lee Jihoon y la de Kwon Soonyoung ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero...

—Eso mismo es lo que voy a conseguir ahora.—Interrumpió el psicólogo.—Dudo que Lee le haga daño a Kwon, no se preocupen. El caso será cerrado y Jihoon recibirá su condena luego de probar al cien por cien que su estabilidad mental no es buena, por lo que se quedará en el hospital.—Hong dio un suspiro mientras observaba a un dudoso Chan y a un arrepentido Jihoon.—No quedará nada sin investigar y por fin nos vamos a librar de todo este lío.

⚫⚪⚫⚪

—La única condición es que luego de verle, debes contarme absolutamente todo lo que sucedió, ¿entendido?

Jihoon le miró por unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada y asentir.  
Ambos se quedaron fuera de la habitación de Soonyoung, esperando a que los oficiales terminasen de interrogarle.  
Luego de todo lo ocurrido en la casa de Chan, y luego de que el idol sorpresivamente aceptara sus disculpas, se encaminaron hacia el hospital donde Hoshi estaba internado.  
Jihoon no decía ni una palabra, por lo que Joshua decidió preguntar si les había escuchado hablar a él y a Seungkwan, a lo que el menor respondió de forma afirmativa.

"—Me di cuenta que había repetido lo mismo que mi madre hizo, sólo por el miedo de perder a Soonyoung y sus colores.—Fue lo que dijo luego de unos segundos de silencio.—Creí que iba a dejarme como mi padre quiso hacer con nosotros... Y me terminé convirtiendo en mi madre."

Jisoo podía afirmar al cien por cien que Jihoon no estaba del todo consciente de lo que hacía, por lo que no dejaría que fuese a una cárcel. Tanto por su propio bienestar y el de otros reclusos.

La puerta se abrió, dejando salir a Chwe y Jeon, quienes les dieron el pase libre para entrar. Joshua les miró con duda y ambos asintieron. Luego se mostrarían las confesiones que habían conseguido.  
El psicólogo entró a la habitación seguido de Jihoon y se sentó en una silla junto a la puerta, sacando su cuaderno para anotar lo que fuese necesario.

Jihoon vio a Soonyoung recostado en la camilla, y no dudó en correr hacia él, parándose a su lado y sosteniendo rápidamente su mano mientras sus ojos de inundaban en lágrimas.

—¡Soonie! Maldita sea, ¡lo siento mucho!

—¿Jihoon?—Este le miró con confusión antes de llevar su mano libre a la mejilla del más bajo.—Pensé que no te volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

—Yo pensaba lo mismo... Mierda, ¡realmente lo siento mucho! ¡Te juro que no quería hacerte esto!

Soonyoung le sonrió antes de estirarse lo suficiente como para rodearle con los brazos.  
Aquella reacción sorprendía un poco a Joshua, quien luego de unos minutos carraspeó, llamando la atención de la pareja.

—Mi nombre es Hong Jisoo y soy el psicólogo a cargo de Lee Jihoon.—Giró la vista hacia el nombrado, quien bajó la mirada mientras apretaba la mano de su novio.—Y si me permiten, necesito saber su versión de lo ocurrido.

Jisoo no estaba seguro. Lo que había entre esos dos realmente podía ser amor, pero era obvio que Jihoon no estaba bien psicológicamente; y luego de lo que le dijo Seungkwan sobre sus características sociópatas, estaba algo preocupado sobre la relación que tenían ambos.  
Pero, tal vez Soonyoung realmente podría ser la pieza crucial para que mejorara.


	12. Final

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He subido esta historia a esta plataforma solo para saber cómo se usaba. Mi verdadero objetivo es resubirla pero en Inglés; aunque aún no termino de entender como usar ao3 (?)  
> La historia está subida en Wattpad también, por si alguien quiere leerla ahí. Mi @ es el mismo que uso acá 💕

Soonyoung seguía llegando tarde o yéndose muy temprano. Seguía saliendo con Chan y dejándole de lado incluso cuando ambos estaban en la empresa.  
Jeonghan seguía comportándose como su jefe y la ira le consumía cada vez más, pero siempre había alguien allí por lo que no podía partirle la cara aunque quisiera.  
Seungcheol seguía diciéndole que tal vez era mejor que se fuese a casa ya que cada vez se le veía más estresado.  
Nisiquiera la compañía de Seokmin le ayudaba a tranquilizarse.

Aquél día por fin habían terminado de supervisar los últimos detalles del álbum que saldría al día siguiente, por lo que decidió ir a buscar a Soonyoung para avisarle y así volver juntos a casa.  
Ignoró a Jeonghan que no paraba de repetirle que no podía grabar una copia del álbum que nisiquiera había sido lanzado y salió del estudio. Por suerte, Hoshi le había enseñado cómo grabar casetes, así que podría reproducirlo en su radio.

Caminó por los pasillos, y se dirigió a la sala de ensayos donde supuso que se encontraría... Y no estaba equivocado. Allí estaba su novio junto a Chan, ambos sentados uno al lado del otro.

—Hoy es el día...—Habló el menor, con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la sala.

—¿Estás nervioso?—Preguntó Soonyoung.

—Algo. Pero gracias a ti, siento que puedo hacerlo.—Chan sonrío antes de girarse para ver al mayor.—¿Qué hay de ti? ¿No estás nervioso también?—Hoshi negó con la cabeza. Jihoon no lograba comprender de lo que hablaban, pero no le gustaba nada.—Por cierto, ¿necesitas que te ayude con tu "mudanza"?—Preguntó ahora el menor, haciendo comillas con los dedos.

—No es necesario. Seguro estarás cansado luego de la cita.—Rió al recibir un codazo por parte de Dino.—Puedo llevarme mis cosas sin problemas. No necesito ayuda.

Jihoon se alejó de la puerta y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. ¿Soonyoung estaba pensando irse? ¿Iba a quedarse solo en aquél pequeño departamento otra vez? ¿Aquellos dos estaban haciendo planes de nuevo a sus espaldas?  
Regresó frente a la puerta entreabierta y sin pensarlo demasiado la abrió, llamando la atención de ambos chicos dentro de la sala.

—Soonie, ya hemos acabado. Volvamos a casa juntos.

Soonyoung se levantó de su lugar y se despidió de Chan para luego tomar sus cosas y salir junto a Jihoon.

⚪⚫⚪⚫

Una vez en el departamento, ambos comenzaron a cocinar mientras escuchaban la radio. Hoshi se veía feliz, pero el más bajo se sentía abrumado de tantos colores blancos y negros.  
No quería sacar conclusiones, pero eso era lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Soonyoung planeaba irse a algún lado? ¿Dino lo sabía pero a él no le había dicho nada?  
La peor idea que se vino a su mente fue que tal vez Soonyoung planeaba irse con Chan.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, y su respiración se volvió irregular. Se giró hacia su novio, quien estaba poniendo la mesa.  
Definitivamente no iba a permitir que aquello sucediese, y esperaba estarse equivocando.

—¿Hoonie?—La voz del mayor le sacó de sus pensamientos.—¿Sucede algo?

—No.—Respondió Jihoon con una sonrisa.—La cena ya está lista.

⚫⚪⚫⚪

Una vez terminada la cena, la pareja se dirigió a la habitación a dormir. Aún era temprano, pero ambos estaban cansados y Hoshi tenía una sesión de fotos al día siguiente.

Mientras esperaba a que el mayor terminara de lavarse los dientes, Jihoon vio el celular de su novio encenderse.  
El mensaje de Chan se hizo presente en la pantalla al igual que el blanco y el negro ante cualquier sonido.  
Nisiquira leyó el mensaje, solo dejó ambos celulares en la mesa de luz cuando Soonyoung entró a la habitación y sin más, ambos se dispusieron a dormir... Aunque Jihoon no lograba conciliar el sueño.

⚪⚫⚪⚫

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sintió a Hoshi retirar sus brazos de alrededor suya y moverse poco a poco para luego salir de la cama. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando abrió un poco sus ojos y le vio cambiarse rápidamente, tomando una valija luego.  
A partir de ése momento, dejó de pensar con claridad.

En cuanto Hoshi salió de la habitación, Jihoon se levantó rápidamente. No iba a permitir aquello.  
Soonyoung se encaminó hacia la puerta y dejó la valija a un lado para luego buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

—Diablos, olvido mi celular...

Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar cuando vio el reflejo de la luz de la cocina encenderse.  
Poco a poco se giró, encontrándose a Jihoon a pocos metros de él, con un cuchillo de cocina en su mano derecha.  
La mirada de su pequeño novio era indescifrable, parecía querer llorar por las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo lograba ver una inmensa ira.

—Jihoonie...

—¿Estás... Intentando dejarme?

Antes de que Soonyoung lograse decir algo, vio a Jihoon abalanzarse contra él sin dudar en ningún momento en apuñalarle en su costado izquierdo. El inmenso dolor le hizo soltar un grito y caer al suelo, pero se centró más en Woozi, que no parecía dispuesto a detenerse.  
Ignoró la sangre que salía sin parar de su herida y trató de protegerse, recibiendo heridas en los brazos. Le empujó lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerle caer hacia atrás y se movió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación. Necesitaba su celular para pedir ayuda.

—¡¿Qué diablos hice mal para que intentes dejarme?!—Jihoon gritaba con desesperación y furia en su voz.

Soonyoung quería decirle que se equivocaba, que solo iría a buscar sus cosas que habían quedado en el dormitorio y un regalo que estuvo días buscando con la ayuda de Chan, pero sabía que no le escucharía en su estado actual.  
Cuando llegó a la habitación, sintió otra vez aquél dolor pero con menor intensidad en su espalda, obligándole a caer y permanecer en el piso. Se sentía débil y la sangre en ningún momento se había detenido.   
Su vista se había vuelto borrosa, pero logró ver a Jihoon dirigirse hacia la mesa de luz y tomar su teléfono.

—Chan no quedará libre de esta.—Fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de que todo se volviese negro.

📻

Joshua terminó de leer ambas confesiones y miró a los oficiales frente a él. Ya toda la historia había quedado resuelta gracias a las tres confesiones clave.

—Esto era lo último que necesitábamos para terminar con todo.

Los tres dieron un suspiro de alivio. Ahora quedaba decirle a la pareja cómo serían las cosas de ahora en más.  
El psicólogo y los oficiales se dirigieron a la habitación de hospital donde la pareja se encontraba; el más bajito se había negado a apartarse de su novio por lo que les dejaron estar juntos mientras revisaban las confesiones.  
Ahora los dos seguían igual de pegados. Lee incluso se había subido a la camilla y Kwon le sostenía entre sus brazos.

En cuanto sintieron la presencia de los tres, ambos se giraron y se acomodaron mejor en sus lugares.  
En eso, Wonwoo dio un paso al frente para hablar.

—Lee Jihoon, gracias a tu confesión, la de Kwon Soonyoung y la de Lee Chan, aparte de todas las evidencias, tenemos pruebas suficientes para que seas condenado.

Jihoon se tensó en su lugar y Soonyoung rápidamente apretó su mano; ambos igual de tensos.  
Joshua sonrió levemente ante la reacción de ambos y se quedó en silencio, viendo como el que tomaba la palabra ahora era Hansol.

—Pero gracias a la participación de Hong Jisoo, se te podrá dar una condena justa ante tu condición debido a tu inestabilidad mental. 

En ése momento, el psicólogo pensaba que hubiese sido mejor que él diese la noticia, ya que ambos oficiales eran demasiado directos. Rápidamente se aclaró la garganta sonoramente, tomando la palabra.

—Si el juez lo aprueba, no irás a prisión sino que te quedarás en el hospital durante tu condena, recibiendo el tratamiento que necesites.—Por fin vio que ambos chicos relajaban sus cuerpos.—Incluso podrás seguir recibiendo tratamiento cuando tu condena termine. Y también podrás ver a Soonyoung cuando se recupere y le den el alta.

Jihoon rápidamente asintió, con una mirada decidida.  
Si todo salía bien, Lee Jihoon se recuperaría y todo volvería a ser como antes para ellos.


	13. Epílogo

Jihoon se encontraba sentado en un banco del gran patio que tenía el hospital con Soonyoung recostado a su lado, ambos escuchando la radio que el menor aún conservaba.  
Ya había pasado tiempo desde que le dieron su condena y, tal como dijo Joshua, se quedaría en el hospital recibiendo tratamiento durante algunos años.  
Soonyoung no había faltado ni un solo día, ya que Jisoo le había pedido que ayudara con el tratamiento de su pequeño novio y no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar luego de ser dado de alta.

Su jefe también había ido a visitarle, diciéndole de manera amigable que más le valía recuperarse porque no podían perder al mejor compositor de la empresa y que, además, si no volvía, Hoshi tampoco lo haría.  
Obviamente regañó a su novio cuando se enteró que se había tomado un descanso indefinido luego de lanzar su album. Pero le alegraba saber que era para poder estar con él todo el tiempo posible y ayudar con su recuperación.

Jeonghan fue un par de veces con Seungcheol, pero había algo entre Yoon y Lee que no les permitía llevarse bien, por lo que se decidió que era mejor dejar su "reconciliación" para más adelante.

DK y The8 fueron un par de veces debido a sus apretadas agendas y Seokmin comentó su idea de casarse pronto. Aquello no sorprendía a Jihoon, pues sabía que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, solo que habían demorado demasiado en confirmar su relación, pero Minghao parecía ser el menos convencido de ello ganándose así pucheros por parte de su sonriente novio.

Jun y Dino fueron los únicos que demoraron muchos más días en ir, pues el menor aún se veía nervioso y Junhui aún desconfiaba de Jihoon. Por suerte, Chan estaba recibiendo apoyo psicológico y se estaba recuperando rápidamente.  
Actualmente la pareja iba de vez en cuando a visitarle, ya que poco a poco se estaban llevando mejor.

Seungcheol le explicó a Jisoo y a los oficiales que la razón por la que no había testigos era porque ése edificio era parte de la empresa, y allí solo mandaban a idols que necesitasen un descanso lejos de todo. Pero en el momento en el que Jihoon fue enviado allí, no había ningún idol ocupando otro departamento.

Joshua y Seungkwan aún seguían trabajando en diagnosticar correctamente a Jihoon, pues no podían asegurar nada solo con los síntomas y las características que mostraba, ya que coincidía con varias cosas. 

—¿En qué piensas?—Preguntó Soonyoung mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el regazo de Jihoon, sacando al menor de sus pensamientos.

—En nada.

—Sí claro, y yo no soy un tigre, si no que soy un humano.—Habló con tono burlesco.

—Eres humano.

—¡Sólo dime en qué piensas!

El más bajo rió y se inclinó hacia adelante, lo suficiente como para besar los labios de Hoshi, ayudándose con sus rodillas para levantar la cabeza del mayor y que le quedase más cómodo.  
Ambos se centraron en el beso durante unos segundos antes de apartarse.

—Tengo dos preguntas.—Habló por fin Jihoon.

—Dime.

—¿Por qué te ibas con una valija esa noche?

Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que Kwon respondiese. 

—Sabes que estas cosas no deberíamos hablarlas sin Joshua aquí.

—Él ya lo sabe pero nunca me lo dijo. Por eso te pregunto a ti.—Soonyoung dio un suspiro y Jihoon sonrió. Su novio no podia negarle nada.

—Está bien... La valija estaba vacía porque planeaba ir a buscar mis cosas a mi departamento para vivir contigo definitivamente hasta que pudieses volver.

Jihoon le miró con sorpresa.

—¿Pero por qué tan tarde? ¿Sabes lo sospechoso que eso se veía?

—Lo sé, no lo pensé muy bien.—Rió con algo de vergüenza al recordar todo el caos que se armó por ello.—Pero también quería esconder el regalo entre mis cosas para que no lo vieras.—Agregó, tomando la mano izquierda de Woozi.

Jihoon enrojeció totalmente al sentir como Hoshi jugaba con el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular. Ambos tenían el mismo anillo en sus dedos anulares.

—Lo siento...—Habló el menor, bajando la mirada.—Sigo sintiéndome culpable por haber arruinado tu propuesta del día siguiente a todo lo ocurrido...

El más alto extendió una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de su pequeño novio para acariciarle con suavidad mientras sonreía.

—No te preocupes. De todos modos pude dártelo y me dijiste que sí. Tal vez no haya sido lo más romántico al proponértelo en el patio de un hospital, pero me siento feliz con eso.

Jihoon sintió las lágrimas invadir sus ojos, por lo que rápidamente usó su mano libre para cubrirse el rostro aunque fuese demasiado obvio que estaba llorando.

—La otra pregunta es...—Habló entre sollozos.—¿Por qué sigues a mi lado a pesar de lo que hice?

Soonyoung se sentó para luego rodearle con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

—Porque te amo demasiado, Hoonie. Nunca te habría dejado sabiendo que necesitabas ayuda.

—Eres un idiota...

—Pero soy tu idiota.

Woozi soltó una leve risa antes de que su novio se apartara para tomar su rostro entre sus manos. Secó sus lágrimas con suavidad y luego unió sus labios en un nuevo beso.

Los colores habían vuelto a aparecer y el blanco y el negro habían desaparecido.  
Jihoon se estaba recuperando poco a poco pero bastante bien, por lo que tenían fe en que para cuando su condena terminara, todo volvería a ser como antes.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos más afuera escuchando la radio antes de escuchar la voz de Joshua llamándoles para volver a la sesión.  
Jihoon apagó la radio y se levantaron de su lugar para ir hacia el psicólogo.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir en nuestra luna de miel?—Preguntó Hoshi alegremente. Sus hermosos colores haciendo latir con fuerza el corazón del más bajo como si fuese la primera vez.

Definitivamente el mundo de Jihoon estaba volviendo a la normalidad, y sabía que gracias a los colores de la voz de Soonyoung, todo estaría bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto, la historia concluye.  
> Pero aún falta un capítulo extra 👀


	14. Extra

Final 2:  
⚠️ Bad Ending ⚠️

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero sintió a Hoshi retirar sus brazos de alrededor suya y moverse poco a poco para luego salir de la cama. Su cuerpo se tensó cuando abrió un poco sus ojos y le vio cambiarse rápidamente, tomando una valija luego.  
A partir de ése momento, dejó de pensar con claridad.

En cuanto Hoshi salió de la habitación, Jihoon se levantó rápidamente. No iba a permitir aquello.  
Soonyoung se encaminó hacia la puerta y dejó la valija a un lado para luego buscar algo en sus bolsillos.

—Diablos, olvido mi celular...

Se quedó inmóvil en su lugar cuando vio el reflejo de la luz de la cocina encenderse.  
Poco a poco se giró, encontrándose a Jihoon a pocos metros de él, con un cuchillo de cocina en su mano derecha.  
La mirada de su pequeño novio era indescifrable, parecía querer llorar por las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero al mismo tiempo lograba ver una inmensa ira.

—Jihoonie...

—¿Estás... Intentando dejarme?

Antes de que Soonyoung lograse decir algo, vio a Jihoon abalanzarse contra él sin dudar en ningún momento en apuñalarle en su costado izquierdo. El inmenso dolor le hizo soltar un grito y caer al suelo, pero se centró más en Woozi, que no parecía dispuesto a detenerse, ya que en menos de un segundo, había vuelto a clavar el cuchillo en la misma zona.  
La sangre salía sin parar de las heridas. Y por más que tratase de protegerse, recibía cortes en los brazos.  
Como pudo, Hoshi le empujó lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer caer a Jihoon hacia atrás, aprovechando así para moverse lo más rápido que podía hacia la habitación. Necesitaba su celular para pedir ayuda.

—¡¿Qué diablos hice mal para que intentes dejarme?!—Woozi gritaba con desesperación y furia en su voz.

Soonyoung quería decirle que se equivocaba, pero sabía que no le escucharía.  
Cuando llegó a la habitación, sintió otra vez el dolor de una nueva puñalada en su espalda, obligándole a caer y permanecer en el piso. Se sentía débil y la sangre en ningún momento se había detenido.   
Su vista se había vuelto borrosa, pero logró ver a Jihoon arrojar el cuchillo sobre la cama y dirigirse hacia la mesa de luz para tomar su teléfono.

—Chan no quedará libre de esta.—Fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de que todo se volviese negro.

⚫⚪⚫⚪

Jihoon se quedó junto a la puerta de entrada con la radio en sus manos, escondido del lado contrario hacia donde Chan entraría, por lo que no podría verle cuando abriese la puerta.  
Y tal como pensó, el idol menor entró, tropezando con la valija que Soonyoung había dejado allí.  
Se quedó en silencio, esperando a que Dino llegase hasta la habitación para acercarse con lentitud... en cuanto Chan abrió la puerta y vio a Soonyoung desangrándose en el piso, no dudó ni un segundo en golpearle con la radio en la cabeza, haciéndole perder la consciencia.

Jihoon comprobó que estuviese realmente inconsciente antes de ir a cerrar la puerta.  
Cualquier rastro de pensamiento racional había desaparecido de su mente y todo ante su vista era blanco y negro, por lo que encendió la radio, la cual sonaba mal luego del golpe; pero aquello no le importaba.  
Se puso a atar y amordazar a Chan mientras tarareaba la alegre melodía distorsionada que la radio emitía.

⚪⚫⚪⚫

Chan despertó, encontrándose a sí mismo atado a una de las patas de la cama. Su cabeza dolía demasiado y su vista estaba borrosa. Notó que habían sangre cayendo de su cabeza, ya que estas goteaban en su camiseta una tras otra.  
Giró cómo pudo en su lugar para ver mejor alrededor, dando un grito silenciado por la mordaza al ver a Soonyoung junto a él, sobre la cama. Su piel estaba extremadamente pálida y las sábanas estaban empapadas de sangre, goteando en el suelo.  
Dino comenzó a sacudirse en un intento fallido por soltarse. Sabía que si no hacía algo en ése mismo instante, su hyung moriría.

—¿Acaso intentas soltarte para hacer algo con mi novio a mis espaldas?—La voz de Jihoon le hizo temblar, por lo que giró rapidamente a verle.

La mirada del más bajo era indescifrable, no tenía expresión alguna... ya no le reconocía. El compositor al que tanto admiraba desde que era trainee, ya no estaba.

—Nunca me esperé una traición así. Que tú seas el amante de Soonyoung... no sé cómo sentirme al respecto.

Chan rápidamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Todo aquello era un malentendido. Debían terminar con eso rápido para llevar lo más pronto posible a Hoshi al hospital.  
Observó que Woozi tenía un cuchillo ensangrentado en su mano, por lo que su desesperación creció en cuanto vio que se estaba acercando a él.

—Nadie puede llevarse los colores de Soonyoung. Nisiquiera tú, Chan.

⚫⚪⚫⚪

—¡Oye, Jihoon!

El nombrado detuvo su caminar hacia el estudio y se giró, encontrándose con su jefe, quien se acercaba a él con una expresión preocupada.  
A su lado estaba Jeonghan, por lo que Jihoon ocultó su desprecio y le dedicó una leve sonrisa a Choi.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¿Has visto a Soonyoung?—Preguntó con nerviosismo.—Se supone que hoy debía ir a una sesión de fotos, pero me dijeron que no llegó en ningún momento.

Woozi hizo una mirada de sorpresa, para luego verse apenado.  
Jeonghan frunció el ceño ante esto.

—¡¿Era hoy?!—Llevó una de sus manos a su frente, dando un suspiro de frustración.—Debió haberlo olvidado. Anoche nos quedamos hasta tarde, por lo que se quedó dormido.—Explicó rápidamente.—Esta mañana intenté despertarle, pero dijo que se sentía mal así que le dejé dormir. De haber recordado que su sesión era hoy...

Su actuación era totalmente convincente. Lo supo en cuanto Seungcheol se creyó todo aquello y se fue, refunfuñando que iba a reprender a Hoshi por no haber dormido.  
Su sonrisa de niño bueno desapareció al ver que ahora estaba sólo con Jeonghan.

—Vamos, a trabajar.—Habló el mayor, así que ambos se fueron al estudio.

⚪⚫⚪⚫

Jihoon habia logrado regresar a casa sin llamar la atención, haciéndose el desentendido ante las preguntas de Jeonghan Minghao y Jun acerca de dónde podría estar Chan. Aunque sin dudas el más insistente era Junhui.  
"Tal vez se tomó el día libre". Esa simple frase lograba desviar la atención de todo el mundo, pero Yoon había demostrado ser un cabeza dura que no confiaba en Woozi, por lo que era peligroso.  
Desde que salió de la empresa ya estaba imaginando mil formas en las que podía deshacerse de aquella molestia.

Dejó de pensar en ello en cuanto entró a su departamentoy fue directo a su habitación con una gran sonrisa, pues había extrañado a su novio durante todo el día.

—¡Soonie! ¡Estoy de vuelta!

Por alguna razón, Soonyoung se había vuelto silencioso desde la noche anterior. Solo recordaba que ambos se fueron a dormir como siempre y que al día siguiente, Hoshi no parecía querer levantarse, por lo que simplemente le dejó descansar.

—¿Aún te sientes mal? Prepararé sopa para ti.—Besó la frente de su novio antes de girarse hacia un costado de la cama. Su mirada cambió drásticamente, al igual que todo el escenario que tenía en su mente.—Espero que no hayas hecho nada con él.

La ropa de Chan estaba manchada de sangre que aún no se había secado del todo y su condición no se veía muy bien. Parecía más inconsciente que consciente, pero se las arregló para negar con la cabeza.  
Woozi le miró por unos segundos antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

Dino no podía creerlo aún. Luego de tener uno de los mejores días de su vida, se había visto envuelto en todo aquello.  
En ningún momento había dejado de pensar en Jun, y cada vez que lo hacía, no podía evitar llorar ante la idea de que Jihoon no le dejase salir nunca más de allí para verle otra vez.  
Lo extrañaba... Demasiado. Pero ahora estaba solo, con un cadáver y un maniático a su lado.

Una hora más tarde, vio a Woozi entrar con una bandeja, con tres platos de sopa.  
Su garganta dolía por haber intentado gritar tantas veces, fallando debido a la mordaza, por lo que no gritó cuando el mayor se la quitó para alimentarle. La desesperación por el hambre era mayor a la desesperación del miedo.

⚫⚪⚫⚪

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Jeonghan se veía confundido al ver a Jihoon en el estudio, abriendo una caja con una trincheta. Se supone que no debía volver hasta la siguiente semana.

—Ayer compré un micrófono y lo traje para ponerlo en el estudio.—Explicó el bajito sin mirarle, teniendo cuidado de no cortarse con la trincheta.

Jeonghan pasó por su lado, pero se detuvo de repente al notar un olor extraño venir del menor. Sentía el olor a jabón de la ropa, pero más allá sentía otro. No lo reconocía, pero era extraño.  
Recordó la actitud extraña del compositor el día anterior. De un día para el otro se veía más amable, por lo que le resultaba extraño. Y fue justo el día en que tanto Hoshi como Dino se tomaron un descanso sin avisar.  
Todo era muy raro.

—Por cierto, Lee. Soonyoung no vino a trabajar hoy tampoco.

—Está enfermo.—Dijo, mientras revisaba el micrófono.

—Qué extraño. Hoshi se enferma y se toma el día libre. Dino tampoco vino a trabajar.—Se hizo el que pensaba, antes de voltear a verle de forma acusadora.—Mucha coincidencia, ¿no crees?

Jihoon dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarle, mientras abría cada vez más la trincheta. Sus manos estaban temblando debido a la ira creciente contra Jeonghan.  
Todos los planes que había hecho antes se estaban esfumando.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Yoon?

—Tú sabes donde está Dino, ¿verdad? Y Hoshi no está enfermo. ¡Sé que mientes, Lee Jihoon!

Todo pensamiento racional volvió a desaparecer.  
Woozi nisiquiera se dio cuenta del momento en que buscó apuñalarle en el cuello con la trincheta, pero por suerte, el mayor logró poner sus manos en medio, recibiendo así un profundo corte, pero que no le pudo importar menos en el momento.

Ambos se pusieron a forcejear, creando un gran alboroto que llamó la atención de varios.  
Seungcheol junto a Junhui fueron los primeros en entrar y acercarse para separarlos.  
Jihoon continuaba gritando que iba a matarlo mientras forcejeaba para liberarse de los brazos de su jefe.  
Jeonghan le dijo a Jun que llamase a la policía, ya que sospechaba que el compositor había mentido.

...Y así fue como el mundo de Jihoon fue totalmente destruido al momento en que la policía entró a su departamento.

⚪⚫📻⚫⚪

Joshua aún no podía creer todo lo que Jihoon había hecho.  
Por suerte le habían atrapado antes de que acabara con una segunda vida.

Lee le había contado absolutamente todo a Jisoo, sin saltarse ni un solo detalle. Por lo que, a fin de cuentas, el juez había concluido en darle una muy larga condena, sin posibilidad de libertad condicional o de una fianza. Homicidio, intento de homicidio, secuestro... no le volverían a ver en muchos años. Ahora se encontraba encerrado en una cárcel especial para criminales peligrosos.

Nunca olvidaría las veces que le escuchó gritar que lo sentía, que le perdonara, que le devolviesen a Soonyoung... Todo aquello sin ninguna expresión en su rostro...

Ahora, Joshua se encontraba esperando por su nuevo paciente, el cual no tardó en llegar acompañado de un chico alto, quien lo sostenía como si en cualquier momento pudiese desaparecer.  
Aquello le habría causado ternura a Jisoo, de no ser porque el más bajito tenía una mirada totalmente perdida. Típica mirada que quedaba luego de un trauma.  
Ambos chicos se sentaron frente al psicólogo. Sabía que el más alto no se iría, pero no le importaba. Podía permitirlo en esta primera sesión.  
Sin más, se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

—Bienvenidos. Soy el psicólogo Hong Jisoo. Tú debes ser Lee Chan, ¿verdad? A partir de hoy empezaremos con tu terapia.

🌈 FIN 🌈

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y pensar que éste iba a ser el final original (?)  
> Pero en fin, con esto, la historia se da por finalizada completamente. ☆  
> Si han leído hasta acá, muchas gracias. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> –Historia está basada en Housewife Radio de Ghost.
> 
> –⚠️Advertencia: algunas partes de esta historia pueden contener cosas considerasas contenido sensible.
> 
> –La historia se irá publicando un capítulo por día.


End file.
